Kaito Nagasa
Appearance Kaito is a tall man standing at six feet and three inches. His build suggests that he might be stronger than average but really, he's not. Kaito is a bit self-conscious of how he looks and therefore makes himself look better than he does when functional. This appearance of being far stronger than he really is is definitely one of the few things that helps him with self confidence. He can normally be seen wearing a padded leather armor in black with a scarf around his neck that extends to look as though it's a cape. The end of the scarf hits the back of his knees where his black leather boots come up to. The boots are tied in the front with criss-crossed laces that are covered with a leather zip-up flap to keep them from untying. His pants are black, normally just denim jeans, with a white belt and silver buckle. His teeth are unnaturally white, suggesting that he's had work done on them in the past and his canine are a little larger than normal, almost looking like fangs. There has been work done on the canines that he commissioned himself. It has been said before that his smile is rather creepy. Kaito's hair is dark ebony black and hangs around his face limply. He hardly ever pulls it back, not really wanting it to be messed up in any way. He prefers for his hair to be washed and clean at all times, regardless of the situation and this is not out of vanity, just an effort to keep clean. Because of his hair hanging loose, it sometimes gets into his eyes and keeps him from seeing Oceanus correctly, especially if the doll is spraying mist on him to annoy him. Personality Observant and quieter than most, Kaito is a wallflower. He would much rather be sitting in the back of a room and keeping to himself while seeing others having their fun. Kaito isn't clueless as many would like to think, but he rather ignores that which he doesn't like. It's rare for him to really lose his temper but when he does, Kaito becomes very aggressive and very prone to yelling and destroying things. It takes a long time for him to really calm down but after he does, he's quiet and usually apologizes for losing his temper. When it comes to girls or guys, Kaito could not care less about them. It's more often assumed that he's asexual but it's not that at all. He's simply very picky and very difficult to really live with when it comes right down to it. Likes *Beaches; any and all weather, if there's a beach, Kaito's sure to be found on it. *Fish and Aquariums; watching them, feeding them and sometimes just getting to help them by cleaning their tanks. He loves fish. *Hawaii; mostly because of the scenery and the beaches. The people are nice too but they're just an added bonus at that point. Dislikes *Dry, spicy food; if it's wet and spicy, he doesn't care but dry and spicy makes his tongue and inner cheeks burn too much for his liking. Especially if he manages to cut into his tongue, he'd leave large welts. *Reading long documents; if it's longer than five pages and boring, Kaito doesn't want anything to do with it. *Heat; Kaito cannot stand heat at all. He likes to be in cool or cold places, preferably warm but never something smothering hot. History Early Life Kaito was originally 'born' as Dmitry Maikov in 1800s Russia. He was born into a family of people that were hiding in a cave deep in the forests around the area of Magadan. The Bounts there were more his family than he had cared to admit. It was that same time that he and Oceanus left before the Bounts were hunted down. At that point, he resembled a twelve year old, finding it easier and easier to jump onto barges to sail all over. He found himself on the shores of Japan after a short time later, living on Hokkaido for a while, where he changed his name to Himura Aoi. He was there for several years up until he was a teenager. There in Hokkaido, he married a young woman with bright red hair, her name being Hinya Inkara. The two of them had children that aged normally, far moreso than their father. It wasn't until he was around thirty that people started to realize that there was something seriously not right with him. It was a bit of strange for him to have to go out in public, feeling stares on him for looking as though he were still in his early twenties. His children were made fun of for having a freak father but he always told them not to worry about what was being said about them. Then, upon reaching his forties, people really began to talk. There were several who believed him to be some kind of monster that was sent to punish them. In the middle of the night, the people of the nearby village came to Kaito's small home where his wife and children were sleeping. He left for a few hours to feed on the Pluses in the area. When he returned to his home, he found that the entire house and estate had been burned to the ground. Kaito, angered by this treachery, went to the village and murdered everyone who had been involved in the murder of his family; killing men, women and children. Upon realizing what he had done, Kaito left to the mainland of Japan where he hid himself in a cave next to the ocean, living there as he loathed himself over both his murderous ways and the role of his responsibility in how his family had died. Middle Life Around eighty years later, Kaito realized that his age was close to one hundred and twenty. He took this time to go out and learn more about the world, finding that it was around the 1920s Kaito did his best to act like he actually gave a shit about what was going on out there in the world of the living. He did, instead, haunt the Aokigahara forest for several years. He was around when the Hiroshima bomb dropped and saw it from where he was, mostly just the cloud before he hid himself in a cave to keep from being killed if it managed to reach him and Oceanus. Kaito continued his living in the suicide forest, beckoning those haunted and tortured souls to himself so that he could eat them after they had killed themselves. It wasn't until the mid '90s that he actually got himself out of doing much of anything that resembled being such an enabler and decided to get himself a new name. Picking Kaito Nagasa, he found ways to get fake documents as well as passports to go work in America. He worked there for several years until he found a small card in his mailbox for Xcution along with items from Enki. Sailing over the Pacific on Oceanus' back, Kaito took almost three weeks to get there, especially considering that he was far more interested in exploring the tiny islands and such around the ocean on his way to Naruki City. Character Threads Powers and Abilities Statistics: Kaito Doll Oceanus Oceanus is 22 feet long, 3 feet wide, and 9 feet tall. This serpentine doll weighs 27,500 pounds but can reform itself to being cat sized to almost double a car length. It is a bright blue in appearance and is adorned with 6 gold bracelets that are attached to one another with equally gold chains. On his head is a gold crown with seven horns that all the tips curl toward his body. In the middle of the crown, there are mandible-like pieces of metal that resemble a mouth with three whiskers on the side. There is really no actual eyes or mouth. The sealed form is a gold bracelet around Kaito's wrist, where he can easily access his doll if he needs him. In personality, Oceanus is quiet and protective of Kaito. If he believes that the other is in trouble, despite whatever differences the two might have, he'll still protect him to the best of his ability. Ability 1: Mizu Funryuu Oceanus lunges at the target at a speed that makes it almost invisible to those with Hoho lower than it's own. During this attack, Oceanus also uses the gold crown on his head to attack the opponent by attempting to bash them into the ground while in the middle of the lunge. Ability 2: Mizu Enkan Oceanus uses his own spout to envelop himself in a veil made of water to heal himself a little bit over time. The range is a circle around himself that would heal himself and his bount over a long period of time. The healing itself is slow and would take a long while to actually heal. It would need to be recast after three turns. Ability 3: Mizu Oppo A vicious strike used by Oceanus that includes his tail with a hard stike after increasing the water pressure around the tail itself. The strike can be a swipe, a slam, or a slash. The water pressure increase depends on the bukijuu stat. Statistics: Oceanus Points +1 - 8/3/13 Trivia *Kaito's theme is Codec by Zedd. *Oceanus is similar to being the water version of the pokemon, Onyx. *Kaito, himself, normally smells like saltwater or a fresh rain. *He is 219 having been born in 1809. Gallery 331c6041804f609b623ba8c6c6ab7a78-d5rz3fd.jpg blood_by_kutty_sark-d4x095n.png crow_wings_and_green_mist_by_kutty_sark-d4puydb.jpg r2_02_02_13_by_kutty_sark-d5tlzf4.png ran_by_kutty_sark-d595uwt.jpg rs2_28_05_13_by_kutty_sark-d671ub5.png snow_by_kutty_sark-d61eyte.jpg walking_thru_the_darkness_by_kutty_sark-d53d7ri.png Category:Bount Category:Xcution